<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrested for Stealing My Heart by fandomandmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932725">Arrested for Stealing My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomandmore/pseuds/fandomandmore'>fandomandmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PC Callum Highway [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomandmore/pseuds/fandomandmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Callum Highway comes face to face with Ben Mitchell is when he’s booking him in at the station. He's intrigued, but what does he do when he's a police officer and Ben is a Mitchell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PC Callum Highway [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arrested for Stealing My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Artistic license has definitely been taken in the scenes at the police station!<br/>And, yes, the ending is a little cheesy...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Callum Highway comes face to face with Ben Mitchell is when he’s booking him in at the station.</p><p>Something to do with stolen cars; the latest in a long list of arrests and Callum doubts it will be the last. He was warned about the Mitchell’s the minute he’d started working for Walford Police; a local family who were always in the peripheral vision of every officer in the station, despite it being extremely rare that any charges were brought.</p><p>Ben is gazing at him like this is an inconvenience, like he knows this latest visit will amount to nothing, like he’s proud of the fact he's there.</p><p>“Is there anyone you want to inform that you’re here?”</p><p>Ben shakes his head.</p><p>“You wanting legal representation?”</p><p>“Richie Scott. Family lawyer”</p><p>“We’ll get that organised for you. It may mean you’re waiting around longer.”</p><p>Ben nods, glancing up at Callum. Callum feels his breath catch as his eyes meet the steely blue of the shorter man in front of him. It’s like they're inviting him in, despite the hard stare they convey. There’s something about this man in front of him, something he can’t think about. He’s on probation. He’s currently booking the guy in for, judging by his track record, a crime he’s going to get away with. Mentally shaking himself, he looks away from Ben to the computer screen.</p><p>“Can you empty your pockets please, Mr Mitchell and remove your belt and shoes.”</p><p>“Bit early on in the day for that, Officer.” Ben smirks. “If you want me out of me clothes, we should probably find a more secluded spot.”</p><p>Callum feels his face heat up, spluttering slightly as the arresting sergeant rolls his eyes,</p><p>“Get on wi’ it, I ain’t got all day.</p><p>Ignore him, Highway.” He adds, turning to Callum. “He does it on purpose.”</p><p>Ben just winks in Callum’s direction, placing his belt and shoes on the counter and reaching into his pockets to pull out his wallet, phone and keys.</p><p>Callum tries to ignore it but the wink has done something to his insides and his skin is on fire. This is bad, very bad. Taking a deep breath and willing himself to remain professional, he quickly logs the items, placing them into a bag.</p><p>“You’ll get these back when you’re released. Right, Mr. Mitchell, if you could just stand in that square there, with your arms out, and my colleague will search you. You’ll then be taken to a cell until your legal representation arrives and we’re able to interview you. Do you understand?”</p><p>“You’ve seen my file, I’m a dab hand at this.” He smirks at Callum again, moving backwards, arms outstretched, never breaking eye contact until Callum drags his own eyes away. He turns, busying himself with filing Ben’s belongings and checking the cell logs.</p><p>“Cell M4 for Mr. Mitchell please, Sir.”</p><p>As the sergeant walks Ben towards the cells, he turns back to Callum once last time, saluting.</p><p>Once Ben is out of sight, Callum sinks into the chair behind the desk, rubbing his eyes with his hands, trying to erase Ben’s face from his mind.</p><p>“Highway?” Callum rises quickly at the sound of his sergeant returning.</p><p>“Sorry, Sir.”</p><p>“Seriously, don’t let him get to ya. He’s low level, in and out of here like a yoyo, tries it on with everyone. He ain’t worth worrying over.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” He nods once more at Callum, heading out of the station as a woman is brought to the desk. Taking one last deep breath, Callum turns his attention towards the arresting officer, pushing Ben to the back of his mind.</p><p>“Circumstances, please?”</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>The second time he sees Ben is twenty-four hours later, when Callum is on front desk duty yet again. This time, processing Ben for bail release. Callum is convinced someone, somewhere, hates him.</p><p>“You’re being bailed, pending officers carrying out further enquiries, Mr. Mitchell. Have you been treated fairly whilst you’ve been here?”</p><p>“Nah, you didn’t <em>come</em> and <em>personally attend</em> to me. It was long, <em>hard</em> night.”</p><p>Callum isn’t sure how Ben does it. Every other sentence, hell, every other word is some form of innuendo and it isn't making things easy. Attempting to ignore him, Callum simply gestures to the paper on the desk,</p><p>“Please sign here to say you understand the conditions of being released and so we can return your belongings. Is there anything else we can help you with, before you go?”</p><p>“Not right now but you know where to find me, PC Highway.” He gestures towards the computer. “If you ever fancy handcuffing me and doing a full body search. I’m always ready and willing.”</p><p>Doing his best to ignore Ben's words, Callum retrieves his belongings, placing them on the desk. He tries not stare as Ben buckles his belt, turning away quickly as Ben leans back towards the desk to pick up his wallet and phone. He can’t help himself, appreciating the sight as Ben bends down to replace his shoes, knowing he's been caught when Ben stands back up and blows a kiss in Callum’s direction as he leaves the station. Callum feels his cheeks burning, unable to process what had just happened, knowing he wants to know more, but fully aware that it is an extremely unwise idea.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>The third time meeting Ben is two weeks later. Callum has just left The Vic and is heading to the station, when he spots Ben locking up the car lot, hitting the door with the palm of his hand in frustration and leaning his head back against the door. He should just carry on walking, go to the station, but it's like Ben is a magnet, pulling him in.</p><p>“Mr. Mitchell. Everything ok?” Ben jolts upright at the sound of Callum’s voice, face paling, staring at Callum in horror. Callum feels the suspicion he'd already felt rising inside him.</p><p>“PC Highway, didn’t think I’d see you again this soon. We can nip inside for a quick frisk if you’re that keen...” Ben, recovering quickly, is looking at him with the smirk on his face that Callum was beginning to associate with the young Mitchell.</p><p>“I… No… That’s…” Callum can feel himself getting flustered, reminding himself who should have the upper hand in this conversation. “I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Nothing I need to worry about? You looked pretty annoyed just then?”</p><p>“And that’s a crime now?” Callum can hear the frustration in Ben’s voice. “That gives you the right to stalk me, Officer? I’m pretty sure there’s laws against that that you should be very aware of.”</p><p>Callum feels the words leave his mouth, before he fully realises what he’s saying, something about Ben's presence removing the filter between his brain and his vocal chords.</p><p>“No, I live at The Queen Vic. Moved in about a month ago. I know Mick and Linda, the owners. They’re childhood friends, used to look after me as a kid, so when I got the job here, they offered me a place to stay. Just until I can get myself sorted and find a place o’…” He stops himself, mid-sentence, suddenly aware that he’s given away far too much information by biting at Ben's bait.</p><p>“At The Vic? Surprised we haven’t bumped into each other sooner,” Ben smiles up at him, the first genuine smile that Callum thinks he’s seen on his face. It makes him seem younger, more innocent. It takes Callum’s breath away. “I might just see you for there a drink sometime, get to know each other properly.”</p><p>He winks at Callum, smile gone and a smug smirk firmly back in place, as he walks away. Callum, going against everything his body is screaming at him, lets him go.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>By the fourth time they meet, in The Vic this time, Callum can no longer convince himself he isn’t interested. He wishes he could. He knows nothing can come of it. He knows the stories. He’s seen the log book. He knows everything about Ben’s background; more than he should know, after looking him up on the system one evening before he left the station. Having to come up with an explanation as to why he’d made the search, he’d waffled something about seeing Ben acting shifty at the Car Lot. It wasn’t a total lie.</p><p>Abused as a child, time in juvenile detention for GBH with intent, time in prison for manslaughter, victim of a homophobic attack, the list went on.</p><p>He feels some kind of sympathy for the young man, who in many ways had lost his childhood and he can’t ignore the similarities between the two of them.</p><p>Abusive home. Alcoholic, belittling, good-for-nothing Father.</p><p>Both of them prime examples of the different paths you can take when life sets you out on the same journey. Walking along the same route until there comes a day when you must choose which fork in the road you want to take.</p><p>Ben, unable to escape the clutches of his family, being pulled along through the darkness, tripping on overgrown branches, thorns scratching at his skin constantly along the way.</p><p>Callum breaking free; walking away and never looking back.</p><p>He's spent too much time lately thinking about Ben, and wondering if their paths have crossed now for a reason. He's brought out of his reverie when the man in question appears, sitting down on the empty stool next to him.</p><p>“We really need to stop meeting like this, PC Highway. People will start to talk!”</p><p>Callum glances over at him, observing Ben intently, allowing himself to really look, willing Ben to show him the young man behind the mask he presents to the world, forgetting where and who they were, and holding the gaze for a second too long.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Ben smirks, as Callum feels the heat rise in his cheeks.</p><p>“Leave off him. What can I get ya?”</p><p>Mick, overhearing the conversation comes to Callum’s rescue. He just isn’t entirely sure if he’s grateful for the interruption, or annoyed. He knows which he should be, but what he should do and what he <em>wants</em> to do are currently two very different things.</p><p>“Pint, please. It’s just a bit of fun, Mick. Always fancied myself a man in uniform. Especially one who looks like our PC Highway here.”</p><p>Mick scoffs, shooting Ben a warning glare, as he reaches up for a glass.</p><p>“It’s fine, Mick, I’m gonna head up now anyway. I’m in work early in the morning.”</p><p>Callum stands and makes his way around the bar, intending to head into the back of the pub, away from Ben's eyes, which seem to see straight through him. Trying to disregard the sudden impulse to run his hands over the stubble gracing Ben’s cheeks, wanting to feel the roughness, shaking his head to clear the thoughts.</p><p>“I’ve been cleared of all charges, by the way. In case you were wondering. Wouldn’t say no to you reading me my rights, though.”</p><p>Callum feels something flare inside him, angry at himself for the feelings coursing through him, angry that he can't act on them, angry that Ben has this overwhelming effect on him. He slams his hands down on the bar in front of him, barely registering Mick’s,</p><p>“Halfway...”</p><p>“This has to stop. I’m a police officer. You have a criminal record. You clearly aren’t on the straight and...”</p><p>“Oh, definitely not straight...” Ben winks and Callum is torn between wanting to thump him and kiss him. He somehow manages to fight both urges,</p><p>“...straight and narrow. This is your local. I live here. We’re clearly gonna cross paths, but that’s where it has to end, d'ya understand?”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Officer.” Ben’s mouth turns up slightly in a half-smile, raising his pint before taking a drink. Callum notices the look in his eyes and instantly wishes he hadn’t; a sadness there he hasn’t seen before. He walks away, doing his level best to wipe the expression from his mind.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>After that, Callum tries to stay out of Ben’s way. He really does. It isn’t his fault if Ben lives on the same square, and they keep bumping into each other. Callum can’t decide if the universe is mocking him or if Ben is doing it on purpose. For the most part, he isn’t disregarding the latter option. They haven’t spoken since the day at the Vic, but whenever Ben sees him across the square, he’s taken to winking and smirking in Callum' direction. He also keeps seeing Ben in The Prince Albert, the local gay bar, watching him leave with a different guy every time, not that Callum cares.</p><p>However, the fifth time they cross paths properly, and if anyone asks, Callum will deny that he’s counting, is after a ridiculously long shift, which results in the decision to take the long route home. Turning into the park, hoping the walk will help clear his head so he at least gets some sleep tonight, he instantly spots Ben sat on a bench with his head in his hands, unmistakably upset. He knows he should just go back the way he came but he’s drawn to the younger man like a moth to the flame.</p><p>Against his better judgement, he sits down opposite Ben, who looks up at the disturbance. Callum sees his face fall and his eyes harden as he realises who it is, and he feels the disappointment surge through him. He isn’t sure what else he expected.</p><p>“What? Is sitting on a bench breaking the law now too?” Ben asks, irritation evident in his tone.</p><p>“No, I just... I wanted to see if you were ok.”</p><p>Ben meets his eye and Callum can see the disbelief written there, as he huffs out a hollow laugh.</p><p>“What do you care? Run along, PC Highway.”</p><p>“My name is Callum,” Callum replies, wanting, <em>needing</em>, Ben to understand he isn’t having this conversation in an official capacity, despite it not being the best idea he's ever had.</p><p>“I just want to help. You’re upset. Something has clearly happened, Ben.”</p><p>“We’re not friends. I wind you up because I can. You’re a world away from me, in every way. You can't help. I’m not sure anyone can.” He scoffs.</p><p>“Please, let me try to help?”</p><p>Despite his obvious confusion, Ben opens his mouth as if he's going to speak, before closing it again and shaking his head.</p><p>“You don’t get it. I <em>can’t</em>. Regardless of the capacity in which you’re currently sat across from me. I can’t tell you. You wouldn’t be able to keep it to yourself.”</p><p>“How do you kno...” Realisation washes over Callum, and his heart sinks. He doesn't press the issue, deciding it’s probably better if he just doesn’t know after all. He isn’t surprised, not really. He knows who Ben is, knows the family Ben is part of. “Oh.”</p><p>Ben smiles at him, sadly. Callum wants to hug him, hold him tight and give him the comfort he so clearly needs. He likes Ben, regardless of his background and current lifestyle. He isn’t convinced Ben enjoys the choices he makes, especially seeing him now, and Callum wishes he could remove Phil Mitchell from equation. He is sure that without the older Mitchell around, the station would see a lot less of the man currently sat across from him.</p><p>“We’re not that different, you and me.” Callum offers, thinking back to his own childhood, cowering away from his father, his brother doing his best to keep him safe whilst being just as prejudiced underneath it all. He knows he should leave but he can’t bring himself to walk away.</p><p>“We're nothing alike!” Ben cries, “You, you’re amazing. Me, I’m a mess! It ain’t gonna happen, we can never be friends. Our lives are polar opposites, <em>PC Highway, </em>so just leave me alone!”</p><p>Callum can see the tears in his eyes as Ben rises and makes to leave, and Callum doesn’t think, he just <em>does. </em>He reaches out and the tips of his fingers touch Ben's, where they still rest on top of the bench. Ben doesn’t pull away, just stares down at their touching hands. Callum’s whole body is buzzing from the contact. His heart is racing, and suddenly, Ben is the only thing that matters.</p><p>Callum dares to look up, crystal blue meeting steel blue and he stands, as Ben twists their fingers together. He hears the gasp escape his throat and part of him is screaming to <em>get out of there, right now, </em>but he can’t bring himself to listen.</p><p>He pulls his hand away and moves round the bench so they’re facing each other without the obstacle between them.</p><p>“Ben...” He lets out on a breath, not wanting to break whatever is currently happening.</p><p>He watches, mesmerised, as Ben's hand reaches up to slowly touch his cheek, a clear question behind his touch and in his eyes, and he can’t deny this... this <em>want.</em> He leans forward slowly, kissing Ben gently before pulling away. They both stare, unblinking for a fraction of a second, before it all becomes frenzied. Moans fill the air, shattering the silence of the night, and Callum isn’t sure which one of them is making the noises. His hands move of their own accord to Ben's belt, opening it, and that's when Ben's hands clasp over his own, stopping the action before it can go any further.</p><p>“Wait.” Ben pants, clearly finding it difficult to form words, and all Callum wants to do his kiss him. He leans forward again, trying to connect their lips once more but Ben leans back further.</p><p>“Wait, you. Your job. You’re a copper, Callum. You arrest people like me. Send me to jail. You’ll have seen my file. You know my story. You work, right there.” He gestures in the direction of the station.</p><p>Callum knows Ben's right. He knows the risks, but stood here in the park, having already tasted Ben's lips, he doesn’t want to stop. He glances once over at the station, realising he's not sure he could stop now, even if he really wanted to.</p><p>He doesn’t say anything as he turns back to Ben, instead he places his hands either side of Ben's face and kisses him again, softly. Ben's eyes search his, and he clearly agrees whatever he sees there. He nods and captures Callum's mouth in a bruising kiss; gasps and groans punctuate the silence once more, and Callum's hands return to Ben’s belt.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>Callum tries to avoid meeting Ben for a sixth time, for as long as possible. He doesn’t sit in the bar at The Vic, he purposefully stays away from The Car Lot and he definitely does not go anywhere near the park. Today, he’s on patrol around the square, and Matty, his fellow officer, is heading into The Café for a coffee before they continue their route. Callum is about to join him when he spots Ben through the window, stopping suddenly and ducking round the corner. Matty turns,</p><p>“You alright, mate?”</p><p>“Yeah, just grab us a tea, would ya? I just need to make a phone call.” He replies, pulling out his phone. Matty nods,</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Callum is about to breathe out a sigh of relief, when he hears Ben’s voice,</p><p>“Alright?” He starts, closing his eyes and willing his heart rate to slow down.</p><p>“Fine, yeah, just waiting for…” He gestures through the window, towards where Matty is waiting to be served.</p><p>“Oh, just, I was getting the feeling you were avoiding me, ya know, cos o’ the other night?”</p><p>Callum glares at him, terror coursing through him.</p><p>“I’m not talking about this in public.” He whispers, glancing back to The Café.</p><p>“Well then, come to the Car Lot.”</p><p>“I’m not talking about it, full stop, Ben. Nothing happened.”</p><p>“You can’t pretend, Callum.” Ben sighs. Callum sees something go out in Ben’s eyes as he looks at him, a twinkle that was there before now gone, leaving behind a blank canvas, devoid of any feeling. Callum feels the regret hit him like a ton of bricks, bearing down on his shoulders, guilt making him want to curl up into a corner and weep.</p><p>“Ben Mitchell. What's he done now? He bothering you, mate?” Matty asks, as Callum shakes his head quickly.</p><p>“Nah, Ben was just leaving.” Callum looks at Ben, pointedly, pleading with his eyes.</p><p>Ben just nods, turning away, but as Callum and Matty head in the opposite direction, he hears Ben’s voice again.</p><p>“Actually, PC Highway, I do have something that needs your <em>attention.”</em></p><p>Callum senses Matty turn at the same time he does,</p><p>“I’ll deal with it. It’s fine.” Callum says, “just wait here.”</p><p>He walks back towards Ben, hissing under his breath,</p><p>“Leave it, Ben! Seriously, please.”</p><p>“Just having a laugh.” He hears the hardness in Ben’s tone and it hurts, knowing it’s his fault, remembering the feeling of Ben’s lips against his and trying to push the memory away.</p><p>“There is one more thing though, Officer.” Ben continues, “the police are on my case again, about the stolen cars. I want you to lie and give me an alibi for yesterday morning. Say you saw me in The Vic, say you saw me jogging through the square. Don’t care what you say, to be honest, I just need the alibi.”</p><p>“I didn’t… I’m not risking my job for you, Ben, I can’t.”</p><p>“You mean, not risking it again? I mean, I could tell your lovely colleague over there where you were the other night. Think about it.” He watches Ben leave, before turning back towards Matty, insisting everything’s fine whilst simultaneously trying not to think about how royally he’s screwed up.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>Callum hunts Ben down when he’s finished work later that day. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s going to say when he finds him, but the seventh time they see each other is going to be Callum telling Ben that he isn’t getting an alibi, hoping he can appeal to the side of Ben that Callum has seen before. The softer side, the one who understands.</p><p>He finally comes across Ben at the playground, with his little girl, and instantly changes his mind. He can’t do this with Ben’s child there, but of course, he’s spotted.</p><p>“PC Highway, now what do we owe the pleasure?” Ben’s smirk that was missing earlier is back in place. Callum is actually pleased see it, relieved to see some kind of life back in Ben’s eyes.</p><p>“I… Not now, Ben.” He diverts his gaze to the little girl and back again.</p><p>“Lexi won’t mind if we have a chat, will ya Darling? This is my friend, Callum.” Callum hears Ben’s voice catch on the word <em>friend. </em>“I’ll just be over there.” He points to the corner of the playground, as he ruffles her hair and kisses her head. Callum’s stomach is full of butterflies and his heart feels full. This is the real Ben and if Callum had a different job, maybe he could let himself see more of it.</p><p>Lexi nods, jumping off the swing and holding out her hand to Callum, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He shakes it.</p><p>“Nice to meet you. I’ll be quick and you can have ya Dad back, I promise.”</p><p>She nods again, at him this time,</p><p>“You owe me a push on the swing.” She says matter-of-factly, sitting back down on it. “When you’re done.”</p><p>Callum laughs. She’s definitely a Mitchell. He sees the fond look in Ben’s eye as he looks at his daughter and Callum smiles at him softly. Ben’s face hardens again,</p><p>“Make this quick. What d’ya want, Callum?”</p><p>“I… I’m sorry. I know I messed up, I know, but you can’t tell anyone at the station, please Ben. I can’t give you an alibi. My job… It’s everything. It took me so long to get here. I wasn’t lying, when I said we weren’t that different. Growing up, I… It wasn’t great. This job…”</p><p>Ben cuts him off with a hand on his upper arm, his thumb stroking as he speaks,</p><p>“I wouldn’t.” He sighs, “I was just angry, Callum. I wanted you to… I don’t know. I was just angry, I wasn’t thinking. I don’t want to hurt you, no matter what you might think, but I gave you the opportunity to stop that night. I gave you an out. You didn’t take it. I was just… I was angry.”</p><p>Callum reaches across his body, placing his hand over Ben’s, which is still resting on his arm. Ben jolts as if he hasn’t realised he was still touching Callum; he pulls his hand away. Callum’s hand balls into a fist on his own arm, as he lets it drop, refusing to acknowledge the dismay he feels.</p><p>“I don’t understand? You think I don’t know you have a different man on the go every night. I hear the stories. I see you in The Albert, I watch you leave. Why am I the one you’re so angry at?”</p><p>“Why d’ya think?” Ben asks, incredulously, as he turns to Lexi,</p><p>“Come on, Darling. We have to go.”</p><p>“But Daddy, Callum owes me a push!”</p><p>Ben laughs,</p><p>“Sorry, Princess, next time, yeah.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes and Callum is once again shocked by how much she reminds him of her Dad.</p><p>“Fiiiine! Bye, Callum!” She waves at him, as she takes Ben’s hand. He raises a hand at her, trying to catch Ben’s eyes, but he’s studiously avoiding his gaze. As he watches Ben talking to his daughter, it hits him with a force so strong he feels his knees buckle and he has to sit on the swing that Lexi has just vacated, that whatever Ben was alluding to, he feels it too, and it terrifies him and excited him in equal measure. He knows he has a decision to make.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>Callum spends the next week thinking everything through. He even makes a list, pros and cons of trying to make a go of it with Ben. Ever since he came out, just over a year ago, he’s wanted someone to come home to, someone he could love. He never expected that someone to be a man he met at the station because they’d been arrested, but maybe it’s just meant to be. Ben is the first person he's come across who sets off a fire under his skin, who makes every hair on his body stand on end, who makes him feel alive, and just like that the decision is made.</p><p>Callum goes to the Car Lot straight from work, and he isn’t sure how Ben is going to react to his presence. Despite everything that has occurred between them, this will only be the eighth time they’ve had a conversation, and the first two times were in the station. He’s not wholly convinced he’s making the most sensible choice but it’s too late to back out now, as Ben glances up at him, before promptly ignoring him.</p><p>“Ben.” He gets no response.</p><p>“Ben?” He tries again.</p><p>Ben still doesn’t look up.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Look at me. Please.”</p><p>He waits, and Ben eventually lifts his head. He looks tired. Callum wonders how much of that is down to him and how much is due to the place they’re sat in.</p><p>“What?” He asks, again, wearily.</p><p>“I want to try. With you. Me and you.”</p><p>“What?” Ben drops the pen he’s holding, shock lining his features, quickly joined by suspicion. “Why? Your career…”</p><p>Callum throws Ben’s words back at him,</p><p>“Why d’ya think?”</p><p>He sees realisation dawn on Ben, as he stands slowly,</p><p>“If we do this, you can’t run away this time…”</p><p>“I’ve decided. You’re worth the risk, Ben.”</p><p>Ben shakes his head, disbelieving.</p><p>“You’ve seen my record. You’ve booked me in yourself. I’m never gonna be an angel, Callum.</p><p>“If I wanted an angel, I wouldn’t be stood here now.”</p><p>Without breaking eye contact, Ben pushes his paperwork away, not reacting to the sound of it falling to the floor, and moves to the front of the desk. Callum takes this as an unspoken agreement and surges forwards, dumping his bag on the floor, and kissing him, hard. Ben’s arm wraps around his neck, as Callum pushes him backwards onto the now empty desk. He feels Ben’s legs wrap around him, as he moves his hands to the buttons of Ben’s shirt, pushing it down over his shoulders and moving his mouth to kiss against Ben’s neck. It isn’t the most comfortable place to be doing this, but as they move together, Callum has never felt more at home.</p><p>Later, as they’re redressing, Ben laughs,</p><p>“Maybe next time we can try and do it in a bed? Bench and desk leave a lot to be desired in the comfort stakes…” He winks at Callum, who grins.</p><p>“Yeah, I reckon you could be onto something there.” He reaches into his bag, pulling out his handcuffs and waving them in Ben’s direction,</p><p>“Maybe we can go to yours? I believe you had a fantasy involving me and some handcuffs…”</p><p>He wraps his arms round Callum’s waist, hands locking at the small of his back, as he reaches up to press a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Ok,” He smirks, “this is role play I can get behind! What am I arrested for this time?”</p><p>The minute Callum thinks of the answer, he knows how cheesy it sounds, but he says it anyway,</p><p>“Stealing my heart…” He says, with a failed attempt at a wink.</p><p>He decides it’s worth it when the small, shy smile appears on Ben’s face,</p><p>“Arrested for stealing your heart? Guilty, as charged.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: fandomandmore<br/>Twitter: fandomandmoree</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>